


good plan

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: ((Warning for manga spoilers!))“I think you, um…” Narita gave a smile with a hint of calm smugness that reminded Kinoshita of Ennoshita when he would tease Tanaka and Nishinoya. Something knowing to it, and satisfied because of it. The faint blush, though- that was a Narita exclusive. “I think you said your inside thoughts out loud.”Kinoshita opened his mouth, but coherent sentences refused to come out. “I said the— you mean the— and the—”Narita saved him from his rambling with a hand on his shoulder, sending a wave of tingles down his back despite of— or perhaps, because of— the gentleness of the touch. “What was that about a date?”
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	good plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timur/gifts).



> psst... hey, timur... i appreciate you a lot :D

“Well, I think that covered all the excitement I can handle for the next year.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, it really was something,” Kinoshita replied as they walked out of the stadium, as acutely and painfully aware of how distracted he sounded as he had been the entire past half hour. “Match of a lifetime,” he added with too much pep to compensate, no doubt in vain. 

It really was a match of a lifetime, he wasn’t lying about that. He’d just… missed quite a bit of it. 

He couldn’t help it. 

Narita was just so… distracting. 

“Hey… Are you okay? You seem out of it.” Narita did the  _ thing,  _ that thing where he looked at Kinoshita from the corner of his eye, right through the sliver of space between his glasses frames and his cheek. It was probably nothing to him, but to Kinoshita, it was so stupidly  _ intimate.  _

It was bad enough that those glasses looked so  _ good _ on Narita. 

Ugh.

He wasn’t okay. 

“I’m fine,” he said instead, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring down at the sidewalk - staring anywhere other than at the collar of Narita’s shirt that accentuated his neck - as he scrambled for some excuse. He couldn’t just say  _ “I’ve spent the whole match trying to not check you out and miserably failing cause your haircut suits you too well and that jacket suits you even more and don’t even get me started on the glasses, and at one point I thought ‘I should ask him on a date after the match’ and then that was all I could think about and—” _

“What was that?” 

“Huh?” Kinoshita looked up at Narita, catching the corner of his eye again, and catching heart palpitations with it. Damn it. “What was what?” 

“I think you, um…” Narita gave a smile with a hint of calm smugness that reminded Kinoshita of Ennoshita when he would tease Tanaka and Nishinoya. Something knowing to it, and satisfied because of it. The faint blush, though- that was a Narita exclusive. “I think you said your inside thoughts out loud.” 

Kinoshita opened his mouth, but coherent sentences refused to come out. “I said the— you mean the— and the—” 

Narita saved him from his rambling with a hand on his shoulder, sending a wave of tingles down his back despite of— or perhaps, because of— the gentleness of the touch. “What was that about a date?” 

There was a gentleness to his smile, too, the knowing smirk easing into something reassuring. Calming. 

It reminded Kinoshita why he was so smitten with his best friend in the first place; how could he not be wild about a man whose very presence was a comfort, his companionship a warm home he could always retire to no matter the circumstance.

...Even if that circumstance included accidentally blurting about how hot he was, apparently. 

Kinoshita took in a deep breath and held it for a beat before he exhaled, expelling most of his nerves with it. “There’s a cafe nearby that Ennoshita told me about. Wanna go check it out… together? Like as a… you know…” 

Narita’s hand never left his shoulder. “That sounds nice. Let’s go.” 

“What are you in the mood for?” 

“How about…” Narita pursed his lips, just barely, the tiniest motion that Kinoshita noticed once years ago and would drink it in with delight at every opportunity since. “That strawberry cake looks good, but so does the blueberry…” 

“Let’s get a slice of each and share them.”

Narita nodded. “Good plan.”

* * *

Kinoshita realized quickly: It was not, in fact, a good plan. 

It was a terrible plan. He was sitting with Narita at a table that felt too small, with two little spoons to share a dessert, and he was stupid enough to agree to getting just one drink with two straws, and Narita kept smiling at him like  _ that, _ all  _ happy _ and— No, he was far too smitten to survive this. Hopefully the cafe wouldn’t charge Narita for damages when Kinoshita would inevitably combust in his chair from eye contact alone. 

“So, how much of the match did you actually see?” Narita asked with that smirk again, and something about the hint of smugness was enough to drag Kinoshita back down to earth.

“I saw most of it!” Kinoshita laughed back. “I just… wasn’t paying super close attention sometimes.”

“I, uh… I didn’t, either.” There was that blush again, a faint pink to match the frosting on their strawberry cake. “Your hair looks good, too.” 

“I just keep forgetting to get it cut. Just like in high school.” Kinoshita ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly at the mention of it. Had Narita liked his hair back then, too? Had he liked him back then? Sure, Kinoshita was always kinda sorta madly in love with his best friend, but it was one of those things that he’d just accepted as a part of his life. Who wouldn’t be wild about Narita? And being best friends was intimate enough in its own way, a comfortable way. Comfortable like he felt know, even though— “This is weird, but I don’t feel weird. Do you feel weird? Am I supposed to feel weird? I mean, this whole…” 

“You can say the word, you know.” 

“Date.” Kinoshita leaned back in his chair, his shoulders easing. “This date. You and me.” 

“I don’t feel weird. Or maybe I do, I mean… I’m not sure how I feel. It’s different, but in a good way.” Narita pursed his lips thoughtfully again, and Kinoshita took the opportunity to stare as Narita continued. “But we’re not really doing anything out of the ordinary either.” 

“You’re right.” Something out of the ordinary, something out of the ordinary for them… Something date-like… “Can I hold your hand?” 

Narita’s smile grew subtly, the smallest stretch of the corner of his lips that Kinoshita wouldn’t have caught if he hadn’t been happily staring at them. “I need my hand right now to eat all this cake while you’re distracted.” 

“Bastard!” Kinoshita laughed, gently kicking Narita’s shin under the table. 

Narita fought back, laughing too as he kicked at Kinoshita’s feet, and that’s when it clicked to Kinoshita: This is what their date should be. No sense overthinking it; just them being them, playing aggressive footsies and eating cake like it was a competition. 

As their laughter died down, Narita spoke up again, his blush as red as the (now devoured) strawberries. “I think we should definitely hold hands after, though.” 

“Good plan.” 

* * *

Kinoshita realized quickly, yet again: It was not, in fact, a good plan.

It was way better than good. Best plan they had yet. 

As they got off the bus back home, Narita held out his hand like it was the most natural thing for them, and Kinoshita took it just the same, lacing their fingers together as if they’d done it countless times before. 

Narita’s hand was warm, his skin soft, and Kinoshita couldn’t help but constantly steal glances at how pretty Narita’s long fingers looked wrapped around his hand. 

They took the long way back to Narita’s place, coming up with grander and grander excuses as to why they had to turn this corner instead of that one— from  _ “There’s more cats this way,” _ to  _ “We can’t go that way, there’s wild animals like loose tigers that way,” _ to  _ “We’d better go this way to avoid alien abductions,” _ both knowing full well that the real reason was  _ “We don’t want to let go.” _

“So, uh…” Kinoshita swung their linked hands as they walked the pathway to Narita’s apartment door. “The whole ‘walking you to your door’ thing loses its dramatic effect when we were planning to both go inside and play Mario Kart.”

“Good point.” Narita paused in front of his door anyway, doing that thing where he looked at Kinoshita from the sliver between his glasses and cheek again. “If, um, if you want, we can… We can, uh… We can pretend? Like you’re not gonna go in, and… and do whatever, and then go inside…” 

“If, if that’s what you want, sure— Sure, yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Good plan.” 

Kinoshita realized quickly:  _ This _ was the best plan yet. Even better than holding hands, and holding hands had been nothing short of incredible. 

Kinoshita tugged Narita’s arm gently, as if it were a well practiced motion, and Narita leaned down to close the distance. 

Narita’s lips were as soft as Kinoshita had daydreamed, and sweet as the cakes they shared. And when they pulled away just barely, just enough to catch each other's gaze, it came even more naturally than their linked hands to lean back in, to kiss again, and again, and again.

A car honking in the distance dragged them back to reality, pulling away yet again— and stealing one more kiss before pulling away for the last time. 

“So.” Kinoshita cleared his throat awkwardly, unable to hold back his stupidly big grin from ear to ear. “Time for me to kick your ass at Mario Kart?” 

Narita grinned back, just as wide. “Sounds like a plan.” 


End file.
